Playing Cupid
by brokenmoonlight
Summary: Vince serves coffee and has a market stall. Howard is a struggling writer. Jamie is endearingly interfering. What will happen? AU fic. For Jamie's birthday!
1. One Stormy Night

**A/N: A fic for Jamie's birthday! Including a party, as requested. Hope you enjoy the first chapter, hun!**

**This story is AU. Vince and Howard aren't completely canon, and have not yet met.**

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine, but very sadly, I do not own the characters or anything affiliated with them. Julian Barratt and Noel Fielding have that pleasure. Jamie owns herself. Or does she? Mwah ha ha.**

**xxxx**

Vince leaned tiredly over the counter, his elbows sliding along it until his arms were stretched out and his head was resting on the cool surface. He sighed loudly, then, after a few seconds, he sighed again.

A girl sitting over by the window rolled her eyes and closed her magazine. "Vince, seriously. It's chucking it down and getting late; no one's gonna come in now. Just close early. If I have to hear you sighing one more time, I'll -"

"All right! Fine. But if I get moaned at by the manager, I'll... tell your mum," Vince finished, lamely.

The girl smirked. "No you won't – I'm your favourite cousin."

"Pain in the arse, is what you are." Vince pulled himself up from the counter and wandered over to the door of the coffee shop. His keys were half-way out of his pocket when he was nearly knocked off his feet as the door was shoved open, a body running in and knocking into his shoulder. Vince reeled round, trying to keep his balance, helped by a firm hand gripping his upper arm.

"God, I'm so sorry!"

Vince looked up to see a tall, soaking wet man, his hair plastered to his head and water running from it in small streams down his face. The man blinked rapidly and wiped a hand over his face, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, 'm fine," Vince stammered, before pulling himself together and moving to close the door to stop the torrent of rain that was driving into the shop. As he moved, the man's hand fell from his arm, and the man blushed, not realising it was still there.

"Sorry," he said, again. "Water in my eyes; couldn't see. Are you about to close?"

Vince stepped away from the door and smiled politely. "Well, I was, but only because it's been dead in here. Coffee?"

"Just a tea, thanks. I mean, if that's okay? If you want to get home..."

Vince waved a hand nonchalantly. "Not a problem." He moved back round the counter and started to make the tea, humming to himself in the quietness. Normally he'd have the radio on, but it didn't seem to fit with the stormy night. He looked over at the man, who'd sat himself by the window a few tables away from his cousin, and found himself smiling slightly. Despite his bedraggled appearance, he was quite handsome in a rugged, man-of-action sort of way. Vince shook his head and concentrated on the tea, although he couldn't help shifting his gaze back to him every now and again, watching as he shrugged off his wet coat and propped his chin up on his hand, staring out of the window and up into the black, star-less sky. There was something about him that Vince couldn't quite place. He felt a pair of eyes on him, and turned his head to see his cousin staring at him, humour evident on her face. He quickly got a grip and stared right back at her, acting as if she hadn't caught him staring at a complete stranger. "Another drink, Jamie?"

Jamie smiled knowingly at him. "Yeah, all right."

Vince continued to noisily make the tea, and when he turned to take it over to his rain-soaked customer, was surprised to see Jamie seated opposite him, nattering away, the poor man looking ever-so-slightly bewildered. "One tea," he said, placing it on the table with a bowl of sugar and a spoon.

"Oh, great. Thank you."

Jamie looked up at Vince and grinned. "Vince, this is Howard. He's a writer! How cool is that?"

Vince smiled at Howard apologetically. "Sorry about her; she's always been nosy."

"Oi!"

Howard chuckled. "It's fine, really. Jamie was just telling me it's her birthday on Friday and that you're throwing a party for her.

Vince frowned, but was cut off from saying anything when Jamie stood up suddenly, her chair scraping harshly across the floor. "Why don't you get yourself a drink and join us? And can I have some of that chocolate cake?" she said, steering her cousin towards the counter.

"What are you doing?" Vince hissed, as Jamie clutched at his arm.

"Shh! He's cute, don't you think?"

"Jamie..."

"Oh, come on! You haven't had a boyfriend since Lewis left you for that Brazilian guy last year and -"

"Yeah, thanks for bringing that up."

"Vince, you're beautiful – he was clearly mad. And he was always being mean to you, the bastard. I always said you were too good for him."

Vince sighed. "Yeah, I know. But still – what's this about a party?"

"It'll be genius! You throw me a party, invite your mates, so it's not just full of teenagers, and then that way Howard won't feel so awkward when -"

"Woah! What?"

"Give it up, Vince – I saw you glancing at him while you were making his tea."

"So? I don't even know him! You can't just go inviting strangers to non-existent parties."

Vince poured out his tea, trying to ignore Jamie, who was hanging on his arm and looking at him with big eyes.

"Aw, come on, Vince – please? Be spontaneous. Throw caution to the wind. He's nice. And he's got twinkly eyes. I was getting good vibes from him – you know I'm good with first impressions. Look it can't hurt, can it?"

Vince sighed and plopped a few sugars into his drink. "How do you know he's even single? Or gay, for that matter?"

"I asked him."

"You what?!" Vince said, choking on the sip of hot liquid he'd just taken.

Jamie smiled, trying not to laugh at the wide-eyed look on Vince's face. "Not if he was gay, obviously, but I did casually ask if he was single, just, you know, making polite conversation."

"It's not polite to ask someone you don't know about their love life."

"For goodness sake, just come and sit with us." Jamie grabbed a slice of cake from the cabinet, breaking a piece off and shoving it into her mouth as she wandered back over to Howard.

Not having any choice, Vince followed her, all the while glaring at her back.

"You don't mind if Vince joins us, do you?"

Howard looked up at Vince and smiled. Vince felt his heart involuntarily skip a beat.

"Not at all. It's nice to have company, actually – I've been shut away all day trying to write my book."

Vince pulled a chair out and sat down, his hands wrapping around his mug for warmth as a cold rush of air whistled through the gap in the door, rattling it slightly. "Is that why you decided to risk suicide by venturing out in a storm?"

Howard laughed. "Something like that. So, do you work here full time?"

"No, just a few days a week."

"He's got a stall at Spitalfields on Wednesdays and Sundays," Jamie chimed in. "He's gonna be a famous fashion designer."

"Really?" Howard asked, looking genuinely interested.

Vince blushed. "I doubt it. It's just something I enjoy."

"Rubbish. Vince designs all the clothes he sells himself, and he'll customise anything you want. He's really popular."

"Well, you know, I do all right."

Howard smiled his smile again, and Vince couldn't understand the instant effect this man was having on him, how that smile was doing funny things to his insides.

"Is that one of yours?" Howard asked, indicating the purple, almost skin-tight t-shirt Vince was wearing, which was decorated in glittering silver paint splatters.

Vince returned the smile brightly. "Yeah, it is"

"It looks great."

"You should stop by his stall some time," Jamie said, around a mouthful of cake. Vince kicked her under the table, and she responded by digging the heel of her boot into his foot. Howard remained oblivious to this little exchange and he swallowed a mouthful of his tea.

"Perhaps," he replied, politely.

Vince doubted this, only because, in the nicest possible way, Howard's style was nothing like his. He was wearing black trousers with a green polo-neck, and Vince was glad, because Howard was very refined looking, and he had the feeling that drainpipes and bright, hip-skimming t-shirts would just look ridiculous on his broad frame. Not that he'd been studying him that intently, obviously.

"What's your book about?" Vince asked, eager to steer the conversation in another direction.

Howard looked mildly shocked, as if not many people ever bothered to ask him about his work. "It's a thriller, but it still needs a lot of work. My deadline's looming ever closer and it's all getting a bit manic."

The three of them chatted companionably for a while, Vince shaking his head solemnly when Howard revealed his love of jazz, a friendly banter breaking out between them as they argued their points about their tastes in music.

"You know, Howard, after all that work you've been doing, sounds like you need a well-earned break. Fancy coming to my party?"

"Jamie!"

"What? Everyone likes a party. Vince throws the best parties in London. It'll be fun. Please?"

"Well, I..."

Vince fully expected Howard to decline, he wouldn't have blamed him, so what he said next came as somewhat of a surprise.

"...I guess I could take some time off. Sod it – I deserve it. Of course, if it's okay with you, Vince?"

Vince smiled happily "Do you have a pen on you?"

"Oh, um..." Howard patted down his pockets, eventually locating what he was looking for. "Here you go."

Vince took the pen and scribbled his address on a napkin. He pushed it across the table towards Howard. "See you about eight?"

Howard grinned and pocketed the napkin. "Great." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Wow, it's late. I'd best get going." He stood, pulling a face as he slipped on his damp coat. "Urgh. Well, it was nice meeting you both, and I guess I'll see you Friday."

"Awesome. See ya, Howard," Jamie said, giving him a little wave.

Vince got up and walked Howard to the door. "I'm sorry if Jamie was a little forward. She means well. Meeting new people is one of her favourite things. She gets a bit over-enthusiastic."

Howard rocked on his heels slightly, the corners of his mouth tugging up. Vince's stomach flipped again. "Don't worry about it. I've had a good time."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Vince snapped himself out of it and opened the door.

"Be careful getting home."

"You too. Goodnight, Vince."

"Night, Howard."

They shared one last smile, and as Howard disappeared round the corner, Vince turned to his cheeky cousin and stared at her in irritation. Jamie stared back, knowing full well what the look on Vince's face meant. After what seemed like forever, Jamie suddenly bolted across the shop, Vince reacting instantly and chasing after her, running around tables as he tried to catch her.

"You're dead!" Vince yelled, although his faux-seriousness was ruined when he laughed.

"But he _so _likes you. It's obvious!"

"It's not!" Vince cried, lunging forward, and then swearing as he caught his elbow on the corner of a chair.

Jamie jumped out of his way. "I think you'll find it is."

"Whatever. Go and clear up that mess you made with your cake so we can go home."

As she moved away, Vince couldn't help but grin behind her back.


	2. Fossil Ruins Howard's Day

**A/N: It's now Jamie's birthday! Happy birthday, honey! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Sorry I haven't managed to complete the whole story by now, but hopefully it should be finished by Sunday/Monday night – you can enjoy it for a bit longer!**

**xxxx**

Howard couldn't sleep. As he lay awake, staring at the ceiling, he tried to work out why it was that he couldn't get Vince's face out of his mind. He'd only spent an hour in his company, and yet he couldn't stop thinking about him. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd seen someone so beautiful. He studied the image in his head, Vince's perfectly sculpted, slightly blushed cheekbones, his full lips, which had been glistening from where he'd kept nibbling and licking them, a habit Howard had found adorable. And then his eyes... Howard thought he could drown in those big pools of blue. He sighed. What was he thinking? He felt like a love-struck teenager, and more-so like one who would never have his affection returned. True, Howard didn't usually go for men who dressed flamboyantly or had a great love of electro, and he was sure that Vince would never in a million years go for someone like him, but there was something about him that he was being inexplicably drawn to, an invisible force, the same one that told him to except the party invitation if it meant he could see the stunning coffee server/fashion designer one last time. Howard thought about what he could possibly offer someone like Vince. He was sure he hadn't made the best first impression, running into him and looking for all the world like a drowned rat, dripping all over the floor.

Howard sighed and rolled over, squeezing his eyes shut tight, hands under his pillow.

When he finally slept, he dreamt of raven hair, like silk, running through his fingers.

xxxx

Vince sat staring out of his bedroom window, watching angry purple clouds roll across the dark sky. Across the room his sheets lay in a tangle on his bed, his pillows scattered about. No matter what position he'd tried to sleep in, he just wasn't able to be pulled under.

Howard.

Vince couldn't stop thinking about him, and it confused him greatly. There was no doubting now that he quite fancied him, but it was odd, because everything about Howard was the complete opposite of what he usually went for. He liked colourful, shiny men who liked the same things he did, pretty boys who fought with him for the bathroom. Vince pondered on that for a moment, before realising that maybe, now he was a bit older, he didn't want all that anymore. And there was something about Howard that had made him, embarrassingly, want to swoon. When he'd burst into the coffee shop, all dripping with rain water and looking a bit of a mess, it had completely caught Vince off guard, never mind the fact that he'd nearly been sent flying. Howard's hand on his arm, the strong grip, had sent shock-waves through him, and Howard himself had looked so endearingly shy and awkward afterwards. Vince had just wanted to run his hands through his hair to mess it up even more, in a more sculpted way, obviously. Also, Howard had a moustache and a generous covering of designer stubble. Vince had never been a fan of facial hair, but on Howard it had looked distinguished and... Oh, who was he kidding – he'd found it incredibly sexy. And Jamie had been right; he _was _nice. Really nice, in fact. Lovely, friendly, warm, funny... hot hot hot hot hot. Vince groaned and threw himself down on his bed. Why on earth would Howard be interested in someone like him? Surely he was only being polite when he'd agreed to come to the party? Surely he probably wouldn't even turn up? Surely... surely... surely... Vince let out a noise of frustration into his pillow.

When he finally slept, he dreamt of deep brown eyes twinkling right into his own, strong arms holding him close, and a velvet, northern voice soothing him.

xxxx

Jamie sat at the kitchen table, singing quietly to herself as she held a piece of toast in one hand and a pen in the other. Munching on the toast, she started to scribble down on a piece of paper all the people she planned to invite to her party.

"Morning."

Jamie looked up and smiled as Naboo, Vince's flatmate and resident shaman, wandered blearily into the kitchen.

"There's coffee in the pot," Jamie said, trying not to laugh as the shaman fought to keep himself upright. "Heavy night?"

"Something like that."

"Where's Bollo?"

"Huh? Oh, he pulled, went home with some... something."

Jamie stifled a giggle and took another bite of toast. "Vince is throwing me a party on Friday – you gonna be here?"

Naboo swallowed a mouthful of coffee, swearing when he burnt his mouth. "Um, yeah, sure."

"Cool."

At that moment, there was a loud bang as a door slammed open, and Vince came running into the living room, nearly tripping over the boots he'd left in the middle of the floor the night before, his arms wind-milling as he steadied himself.

"Shit, shit, shit! I'm so late! Why didn't anyone wake me?!"

Jamie gaped at him incredulously. "Er, maybe because we thought you'd already left, and that you'd be sensible enough to set your alarm?"

"Yeah, well. Have you called your mum this morning? And why haven't you gone to school?"

Jamie rolled her eyes. "It's the summer holidays, you idiot. And mum's at work. She doesn't care that you let me stay here anyway. She trusts you, stupidly."

"Haha."

Vince continued to rush about, grabbing things for his day on the stall and hopping about on one foot as he tried to pull his Chelsea boots on.

Jamie wondered just how he managed to make himself look good even when in a hurry, but she decided to tease him a bit anyway. "Didn't get a chance to do your hair, then?"

"What?!" Vince rushed to the mirror, took a quick look, then turned to glare at his cousin. "Think yourself lucky I don't have time to kill you right now. Have you seen my Oyster card?"

Jamie giggled and stood to help Vince in his search, eventually finding his card down the back of the sofa. Vince grabbed it from her and made for the door.

"My bus is due – see ya later!"

"Bye!" Jamie sighed and turned back to the kitchen table, only to find Naboo passed out over it, his head pressed into the remainder of her toast and his hand squeezed around his coffee cup. Jamie shook her head and removed the cup from his hand in case he ended up spilling it everywhere.

xxxx

"This seat taken?"

Vince, who had been staring absently out of the window, didn't bother looking up, just replied "no, mate," and shifted slightly when he felt the person sit down next to him.

"Having a bad morning?"

It took Vince a few seconds, but eventually his eyes widened, and he felt himself flush. He'd recognise that voice anywhere. "Howard!" he exclaimed, turning to face him and grinning widely, mentally kicking himself for sounding so over-excited.

"Hey, Vince."

"Hey. How are you?" Vince could feel his heart banging against his rib cage, his mouth going dry as he tried to look casual.

"Good. Dry."

Vince laughed.

"You and Jamie got home okay, then?"

"Apart from nearly being blown into a wall and getting soaked by a passing car, yeah."

Howard smiled. "So, what were you sitting there looking so miserable for?"

"Oh, I overslept and now I'm late for work. I couldn't sleep last night."

"That's funny, me neither."

Vince stifled a yawn, and then smiled apologetically. "Where you off too?"

"I've got a meeting with my publisher. I'm not looking forward to it – he's insane. Seriously, the man's an idiot."

"Why don't you find a new one?"

Howard sighed. "Believe me, I've tried. But this guy, Bob Fossil, he published my first book, so I'm kind of stuck with him for now."

Vince smiled encouragingly. "I'm sure it'll all work out for the best eventually."

Howard looked at him. "Yeah, hopefully."

They locked eyes and gazed at one another until Vince shyly looked away.

"Vince..."

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to meet me for lunch? Say about, one-ish?"

Vince hoped the smile on his face didn't look too over-eager. "Yeah, I'd like that." Then his face fell slightly. "I can't really leave the stall though, unless you want to eat with me there? Sorry, that's probably not what you had in mind."

"No, no, it's fine," Howard said, grinning at him.

Vince felt as though he was going to melt. What were the chances that Howard would get on his bus and end up inviting him for lunch? However much he wanted too, Vince tried not to read too much into it, especially as Howard was looking very handsome in his suit, with his hair all tousled, like he'd just got out of bed.

No. It was just lunch.

xxxx

After Vince had got off the bus, Howard relaxed into his seat and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt that nervous around someone. When he'd spotted Vince gazing out of the window, his head had started to spin, the butterflies in his stomach beating their little wings with all their might. He'd looked just as lovely as he'd done the night before. Howard couldn't remember how he'd got up the courage to ask him for lunch, but suddenly, the thought of not seeing him again until Friday was too much to bare, so he'd just gone for it. He wasn't sure what he would have done if Vince had said no. Although, he still wasn't able to get his head around the fact that he'd said yes.

--

"Mr Fossil, I really must get going. I'm meeting someone!"

"Sit down, Moon! What is this rubbish you've given me? Where's the dancing girls and the singing elephant? Where's the mouse that break-dances and the man with three arms?"

"Er, what kind of book did you think I was writing? I told you from the start it was a thriller."

Fossil walked right up to Howard, leaning as far into his face as he could, spitting as he spoke. "What exactly don't you find thrilling about break-dancing mice? I'm warning you, Moon. Now, sit down and write!"

"What?! Mr Fossil, look, I really don't have time for this."

"_I really don't have time for this," _Fossil mimicked in a childish voice.

Howard sighed. "I'm leaving."

"Not if I lock you in!"

Before Howard had a chance to react, Fossil had bounded over to the door of the office and pulled it shut behind him with a bang.

Howard ran over to it, tugging desperately at the handle. But it was no good – Fossil had locked it. He pounded on the door. "Mr Fossil? MR FOSSIL!"

--

Howard ran as fast as he could into the market. Most of the traders had packed up for the day and gone home, but he was praying for some miracle that Vince would still be there. Eventually though, after traipsing the entire traders area for what seemed like forever, he finally had to admit defeat.

Vince was gone.

Howard leant against the nearest wall and put his face in his hands, making a silent promise to kill Fossil the next time he saw him.


	3. A Second Chance

**A/N: Hope you've had a brilliant day Jamie! And thanks for all the reviews I've been getting for this! Hopefully this chapter will make up for the unhappy ending of the last one. And the name of Howard's street in Dalston is made up.**

**xxxx**

Vince wanted to cry. Which, he told himself, was completely ridiculous. After all, he hadn't even known Howard a whole day; really, with the time he'd spent with him yesterday and their chance meeting on the bus this morning, he'd really only known him for about an hour and ten minutes. But for some inexplicable reason, when Howard hadn't turned up to meet him for lunch, and he'd ended up sitting and counting the hours away until it was time to go home, he'd felt sick, the disappointment rushing up inside him and leaving him feeling stupid that he'd ever think someone like Howard might like someone like him. Vince didn't like jazz. He didn't wear muted colours or have a job that was as sophisticated as being a writer.

Maybe, Vince thought, maybe he'd scared him by coming across as too eager. Maybe Howard had found it a little full on and decided to get out while he could.

Vince sighed and flopped back on his bed, groaning when there was a knock on his door.

"What?!"

Slowly, the door opened to reveal Jamie, hovering nervously and biting her nails. "I just wanted to see if you were okay. You just ran in and came straight in here. Bad day at work?"

Vince sat up and stared at his bedcovers. "Something like that."

"Can I come in?"

Vince nodded, and Jamie quietly shut the door behind her.

"You still here then, squirt?" Vince said, so quietly that Jamie had to strain to hear him.

"Yeah, mum said she'd pick me up tomorrow night if I wanted to stay longer. That okay?"

"Course it is."

Jamie sat on the bed cross-legged in front of Vince. "So, what happened?"

Vince shrugged. "It's stupid."

"Obviously, it's not."

"Well, you remember Howard?"

Jamie laughed slightly. "Yes."

"He got on my bus this morning."

Jamie would have smiled at this, but she could tell that something had obviously gone wrong. "Go on."

Vince let himself fall backwards again, staring up at the ceiling. "He asked me to lunch, and then he never turned up."

"What?!"

"It's my fault. When he asked me I must have looked like an over-excited puppy. Even _I'd _have been scared of me."

Jamie shuffled up the bed a bit and squeezed Vince's arm. "I'm sure you weren't that bad. Maybe... I dunno. He seemed so lovely; maybe he didn't do it on purpose. Do you know where he was going?"

"He said he had a meeting with his publisher."

Jamie smiled. "Well, there you go then! He must have got held up, that's all."

"All day? He was gonna meet me at the market because I couldn't leave the stall. He could have turned up late, it wouldn't have mattered."

Jamie suddenly didn't feel as convinced as she had seconds before, but she still refused to believe that Howard could purposely be that cruel, even if she didn't really know him. "He was going to see his publisher?"

"Yeah. Said he was an idiot though."

"What bus were you on?"

"Um, the number sixty-seven. Why?"

Jamie tried to think quickly. The last thing she wanted was for Vince to get suspicious. "Oh, just wondering. Hey, you never know, maybe he'll still turn up on Friday."

Vince rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I doubt it."

"You really like him, don't you."

It wasn't a question, but Vince felt inclined to deny it anyway. He even scoffed a little. "Hardly. I barely know him."

Jamie leant over him, her elbows digging into his chest.

"Ow!"

"You're such a liar. You're completely smitten. Why else would you be acting so miserable?"

"Shut up."

xxxx

The next morning, after Vince had left for work at the coffee shop, Jamie set about looking up the publishing houses with offices near the number sixty-seven bus route. Looking on the map on the internet, she found out that the bus terminated at Aldgate, so she looked up companies in the Shoreditch/Aldgate area, and got to work. It wasn't easy as there were quite a few, and when she put the phone down for what felt like the millionth time, it seemed that maybe she wasn't going to get anywhere after all. Sighing, she dialled the next number.

"_Good morning, Fossil's Bookniverse."_

Jamie put on her best important sounding voice. "Good morning. I was wondering if you could possible tell me if you publish the works of the author Howard." Jamie didn't know his surname.

"_I'm sorry, Howard who? Or is that the surname?"_

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't remember his surname. He's quite tall, northern..."

"_Oh, you mean Howard Moon?"_

"Er, yeah, that's him. I'd like to interview him, for a project I'm doing. Could I have his contact details?"

"_I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't just give them out. You'll have to make an appointment with Mr Fossil if you want to sort out interviews."_

"Is he free today?"

"_I'll find out for you, please hold."_

Jamie's face screwed up as classical music played down the phone.

"_Hello?!"_

The receptionist's voice had been replaced with that of a loud American man's.

"Um, hi. Are you Mr Fossil?"

"_Yeah! What of it? If this is about that money I owe, I told ya, I got it! It's just a little tied up at the bottom of the Thames. What do you want from me?!"_

Jamie held the phone away from her ear slightly. This guy was clearly nuts. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to you about arranging an interview with Howard Moon."

"_I'm not the keeper of his life! "_

"What? Look, the receptionist said she couldn't give out clients details, and that I should come and see you about it."

"_What do I care? Do I look like I care?"_

"Huh?"

"_You want his address? I'll give it to you, you can tell him what a great useless waste he is! He doesn't even find break-dancing mice thrilling! I want a book about break-dancing mice! I'm just gonna look on this screen thing that has all the clicky buttons with the letters on."_

"You mean a computer?"

"_Ooh, I'm a girl, I know everything. Shut up! Oh, here it is - flat one, forty-seven Laurel Street, Dalston. Now, get off my line!"_

Jamie could do nothing but stare at the phone as the line went dead.

xxxx

Howard sat at his laptop, staring at the blank screen and willing the words to start pouring into his head. But they wouldn't come. All he could think about was how he'd let Vince down and how he probably wouldn't ever see him again. There was no way he could turn up at the party now; what would he tell him? The truth sounded so ridiculous that Vince would probably laugh him right out of the house.

Running a hand through his hair, he was just about to get up to make yet another cup of coffee when the doorbell rang. Thanking God for the distraction, he made his way to the front door.

"Hey! It _is _you! This could have been very embarrassing otherwise."

Howard blinked. "Jamie? How... what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Without waiting for a reply, Jamie pushed past him and wandered into the lounge. "Nice place – cosy."

"Thanks. Um... So... What?" Despite his confusion, Howard had some idea of why Jamie had suddenly turned up at his house – Vince. He prayed that he wasn't about to get beaten up by a teenage girl.

Jamie turned to him and folded her arms over her chest. "You stood Vince up."

Uh-oh.

"Really, Jamie, it wasn't like that! It's... I... Oh, you wouldn't believe me anyway."

Jamie sighed and flopped down onto the sofa. "Try me."

Howard sat himself down next to her warily. "It was all my publishers fault. He didn't like what I'd written so far for my new book, so he locked me in the office all afternoon! In the end I had to climb out the window and go down the fire escape, and I hate heights! He's crazy, Jamie; a complete fruit loop." Howard sighed heavily and put his head in his hands.

Jamie felt a surge of pity for him. "He wanted you to write about break-dancing mice, didn't he?"

Howard looked at her. "How did you know that?"

"I did a bit of snooping," she confessed. "When Vince came home yesterday he was really miserable. He told me what happened, so I casually asked what bus you'd both been on, looked up the route and then called all the publishers in the area to see if they had some tall, northern bloke on their books called Howard. That's all I had to go on cos I didn't know your surname. Anyway, I finally came across Fossil's Bookniverse – what kind of a name is that, anyway? - and the receptionist said they had a client called Howard Moon, but I had to pretend I wanted to interview you in order to get to see you, cos she said she couldn't give out your address. So, she put me through to Mr Fossil – who, by the way, is the biggest retard in the history of the universe, so yes, I _do _believe that he kept you locked up all day – and told him I wanted to see you, but he didn't really care about your privacy and gave me your address anyway. And now, here I am." Jamie took a deep breath and looked at Howard expectantly.

Howard was in awe. If he'd known Jamie better, he would have hugged her. "You-you did all that?"

Jamie went red. "Well, yeah. Vince is my cousin and he was upset, and I know you've only spoken to each other for a grand total of, what, just over an hour? But, I can really see something between you two, and for some reason, I feel like I can tell you this and you won't freak out, because I saw how you were looking at him, and I just _knew_."

Howard looked stunned. He couldn't believe it. Vince actually _liked_ him? "He was upset?"

"Yes! God! I mean, he tried to pretend he wasn't. And then he tried to blame himself, cos he thought he'd come across too full-on -"

"That's what I thought _I'd _done!"

Jamie stood up, grinning. "Vince is at the coffee shop today till six." With that, she turned on her heel and headed for the front door.

"Wait!"

Stopping, Jamie looked back over her shoulder.

"Thanks."

"You're not mad?"

Howard beamed at her. "No, not at all."

xxxx

"Vince! Are you going to serve that coffee, or are you just going to stand there staring at it?'

Vince jumped and turned towards a young woman, who was looking at him strangely.

"Are you all right, hun?"

"Yeah," Vince sighed and put down the cafetiere. "I guess so."

The woman walked up to him and leant against the counter. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump. You wanna talk?"

"Not really." He decided to change the subject. "Hey, Lauren, do you fancy coming to a party at mine tomorrow night?"

Lauren smiled. "Sure – what time?"

"Eight-ish."

"Cool."

Luckily for Vince, a customer came along before Lauren could continue to probe him about his melancholy mood. However, when Vince turned to the person he was about to serve, his stomach flipped horribly.

"Hi."

Vince nodded in greeting. "Howard." He lowered his gaze, not sure he was capable of looking him in the eye without bursting into tears, or something else equally as stupid.

"Are you able to take a break? I need to talk to you."

"Er, yeah. Quickly, though." Vince mentally scolded himself for sounding so cold, and told Lauren he was taking five minutes before going outside with Howard. They walked up a bit until they came to a brick wall, which Vince leaned against, looking down at his shoes.

"Vince, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I -"

"No, it's cool, it's fine," Vince shrugged and then looked up at him, offering the smallest of smiles in an effort to pretend that it hadn't bothered him.

Howard grinned at him, and upon seeing the confused expression on Vince's face, told him everything that had happened with Fossil, and everything Jamie had done in order to make things better, leaving out the part about how she knew how much they liked each other. The last thing he wanted was to cause any awkwardness.

Vince laughed. "The little minx. Wait till I see her."

"So, we're okay?"

"Yeah, course we are." Vince felt incredibly stupid, and looked away from Howard shyly.

"Listen, do you want to try again? Maybe go for dinner tonight?"

Vince couldn't help the smile that broke out across his face. "I'd like that."

Howard returned the smile, oblivious to what it was doing to Vince's insides. "Well, given the circumstances, I think it's only fair you choose where we go."

Vince thought for a second, then grinned mischievously. "The Hard Rock Café."

Howard chuckled. "Fair enough."

"Great. Meet me here at six." With one last smile, Vince pushed away from the wall and disappeared back into the coffee shop, making a mental note to call Jamie and get her to bring him a change of outfit, his toiletries bag and his straighteners.

Then he'd pretend to be mad at her.


	4. The Date

**A/N: Ooh, hopefully I should have this finished by tomorrow night. Thanks for reviewing!**

**xxxx**

"This one?"

"Um..."

"How about this?"

"It's nice, but it would go better with your other jeans."

"Hmm, don't think I want to wear those ones."

Vince changed his top and did a twirl.

"Yes, that's it! That's the outfit!" Jamie cried. "You'll knock him out."

"You think?"

"Definitely."

Vince stared at himself in the mirror, smoothing down his red tunic-style top over his black drainpipes. "Are the boots too much?"

Jamie stared down at the silver knee-high boots critically for a moment, then broke out into a smile. "Perfect."

"Okay, great. How long have I got?"

"Ten minutes."

"Shit, my hair!"

Vince rushed over to his straighteners and switched them on, then picked up his kohl pencil and subtly outlined his eyes, smudging the black lines for a smoky effect. When the straighteners had heated up, he pulled them through the parts of his hair that had got a little out of control during the day, then fixed it with a spritz of hairspray. A slick of gloss on his lips, and he was done.

"There's a tall, handsome man waiting downstairs for you," a voice from the staff-room doorway said, making both Vince and Jamie jump. Lauren was standing there, a smile on her face which read 'tell me _everything_'.

Vince, however, ignored this and began to panic.

"Vince, calm down! Look, I'll clear up all your stuff here, just get going!" Jamie practically shoved him towards the door. "I'll be gone by the time you get back – _if _you get back," she smirked. "Call me in the morning,"

"But, you'll be round for the party tomorrow, anyway."

"I can't wait till the evening! Indulge me on my birthday."

"Well, as long as I'm not busy..." Vince winked at his cousin, who screwed up her face.

"Too much information. Now, go!"

"All right!" He stooped down and gave Jamie a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, hun."

--

Howard waited outside the coffee shop nervously. It was too hot in there, and he'd decided to step out for some air and regain his composure before Vince came out, but as he turned to look through the shop window, Vince appeared at the exact same moment, and Howard nearly had a heart attack. He looked _stunning_.

Suddenly, it was a lot hotter outside too.

"Hey," Vince said, smiling coyly as he walked out the door, trying not to swoon as he subtly looked Howard up and down, taking in his black shirt and navy cords. They were bootleg, so they weren't too bad, but Vince thought that he might one day have a word with him about them anyway, make sure they weren't the staple item of his wardrobe. Still, teamed with his sexily dishevelled hair, helooked gorgeous. "You look great."

Howard blushed and returned then smile rather prettily. "Thanks. You look beautiful." Then, realising what he'd said, Howard blushed even harder.

Vince grinned. "Well, I try."

Howard was sure he could feel the air sparking around him. "Shall we?"

xxxx

Some time later, after being awkwardly squashed up against each other on the Tube with the other rush-hour commuters, a situation where both boys were trying not to pass out from the unintentional body contact with each other, they were sitting at their table at the Hard Rock, chatting easily over their dinner. Howard laughed as Vince made a mess of his chicken fajitas, the man himself not caring, smiling as he wiped his hands on his already stained napkin and took a mouthful of his bright pink cocktail.

"The only way to eat them," Vince said. "I don't know anyone who can eat these and not get sauce everywhere."

"I've never tried then," Howard said, cutting his steak and biting a bit off the end of his fork.

Vince looked incredulous. "You've _never _tried fajitas?"

Howard shook his head, so Vince shoved some of his food onto his fork and waved it in front of him.

"Here, try it."

Howard took the fork from Vince's hand and popped it into his mouth, but not before nearly dripping the some of the salsa sauce and sour cream down his shirt. Luckily, it hit the table, but Vince giggled anyway.

"Told you."

Howard smiled as he chewed thoughtfully. "That's actually really nice," he said, after swallowing. "Want some steak?"

Vince pulled a face. "No thanks - I don't eat red meat."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Never liked the taste."

"Oh. Well, in that case, I can offer you a potato wedge or... a tomato?"

Vince laughed.

--

"Howard!"

Howard froze from where he had secretly been watching Vince lick chocolate fudge sauce from his spoon, his eyes widening dramatically.

"What?" Vince said, looking slightly concerned at Howard's sudden look of shock.

"Howard! Fancy seeing you here."

Vince looked up at the same time Howard turned his head towards the slightly grating, female voice.

"Hello, Jess."

Vince couldn't help but feel slightly put out as she bent down to kiss Howard's cheek, her lips lingering longer than necessary, instantly noticing how she wore too much make-up and had on perfume that could only be described as over-powering if it was an understatement. It wasn't. And she was being very rude, barging over and leaning over Howard like he was some sort of possession.

"How are you, Howard? I'm so glad I've bumped into you. I've been thinking about you a lot, you know," Jess said, sitting down without being invited too.

Howard looked at Vince apologetically, his face clearly saying that he didn't want this women here any more than Vince did.

"Um, Jess... I've got company."

Jess whipped her head round, as if she hadn't even noticed anyone was with Howard in the first place. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, smiling thinly at Vince. "Howard, aren't you going to introduce me?"

Howard looked between them awkwardly. "Jess, this is Vince. Vince - Jess."

"Hey."

"Hello, _Vince_. Nice to meet you."

Vince really didn't like the way she said his name, and what she said next made his stomach churn sickeningly.

"I'm Howard's girlfriend – well, used to be. But we've been talking about trying again, haven't we, darling?"

"Er, not really, no."

Jess laughed. "He's so stubborn sometimes. Do you know we broke up because he said he was gay? I mean, honestly. Writers have such funny emotions. I knew it was just a phase."

Vince shifted uncomfortably, trying to resist the urge to gouge her eyes out with his spoon.

"Jess! Do you mind? We're trying to enjoy a night out." Howard looked over to the bar, and saw Jess's friends downing cocktails and cackling like witches. "I'm sure the coven are waiting for you."

"Oh, Howard! He's such a joker. So, what do you do, Vince? Are you a writer too?"

Vince looked right at her. "No, I work in a coffee shop and I design clothes."

Jess looked him up and down. "Oh. How... cute."

Vince scowled.

Howard wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

"Listen, darling, I've really been wanting to talk to you. It's rather important," Jess pleaded, crocodile tears springing to her eyes. "I mean, it's just awful," she sniffed. "Do you mind, Vince? I mean, you are practically finished. I'd really appreciate it."

"No! Look, I'm sorry. It's over, Jessica. It's been over for the last ten months. I can't help you with anything, I'm sorry. Vince isn't going anywhere."

Jess sobbed loudly, and the other diners turned to look at them to see what all the fuss was.

Vince felt himself burning with embarrassment. He stood up, pulling his wallet out of his pocket and taking out a couple of notes.

"Vince, what are you doing?"

"It's fine Howard, really," he said, laying the money on the table. "For my meal."

"What? No, Vince – I'm paying for dinner. And please, don't go."

Vince attempted a smile, which was difficult when he was trying hard not to look upset at the same time. "Jess obviously needs you." Then he turned and all but ran out of the restaurant.

"No, wait!" Howard squeezed past Jess and made to run after him, but as he approached the door, he was stopped by the waiter.

"Sir, you haven't paid for your meal."

"I'm not leaving! I just need to call my friend back!"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I can't let you do that."

Howard groaned in frustration and shoved a handful of notes at the waiter – probably more than was needed, but Howard really didn't care at that point. He ran out into the street, desperately looking around to see if he could see Vince disappearing up the road, but the pavement was heaving with people. He swore loudly, and was just about to barge through the crowd when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Now, now, Howard. It's very rude to leave a lady in distress like that. Now, stop all this nonsense and come back inside. You're mine, remember?"

Howard baulked at the voice hissing in his ear, and turned sharply. "You bitch. Get it through your head – it's over! I don't love you and I don't want you."

Jess laughed cruelly. "Don't be ridiculous. Are you seriously telling me you'd rather be with that little slut?"

"Don't you _dare_ talk about him like that." It took all of Howard's resolve not to slap her, and he shoved his hands into his trouser pockets, his fingers twitching. "I'm going back in to get my jacket and then I'm leaving. Do _not _follow me."

"Oh, sweetie. How do you think I found you here in the first place?"

Howard looked at her in disgust. "You're insane." He stormed back inside, only for the waiter to appear in front of him again.

"Sir, your change."

Howard all but snatched it from his hand, his whole body trembling with anger.

xxxx

Vince didn't let himself cry until he was safely locked in his bedroom, ignoring the concerned voices of Naboo and Bollo wafting through his door as he buried his head in his pillow and sobbed. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that he was crying over someone he'd only met two days before, and it wasn't fair that he'd fallen so hard so quickly. Twice now someone had ruined things for them. First lunch, and now their dinner date, which had been going so well. And Vince was sure that that was what it was – a date – because Jamie had told him at the coffee shop that Howard fancied him.

Slowing suffocating against his pillow, Vince turned his head to make it easier to breathe. It wasn't Howard's fault; this Jess was clearly obsessed. But what he was supposed to do? He hadn't known Howard long enough to exercise a right over him and tell this woman to get lost, and it's not as if they were a couple, so all he could really do was run away. He hadn't wanted to, and he felt ridiculous for it, but he'd panicked, not wanting to spend another second in that woman's awful, overbearing presence. She'd made him feel awkward in a way he'd never experienced before, and he was sure she'd have caused even more of a scene if he'd refused to leave.

What were they doing now, though? Jess and Howard? Was she manipulating him so much that he was right now agreeing to get back with her just to shut her up? Howard was stronger than that, wasn't he? But what if he decided he wasn't gay after all, that it had just been a temporary lapse and he actually _did _want Jess?

Vince shoulders heaved as he gasped through his tears, sniffing loudly.

What if he never saw Howard again?

xxxx

Back at his flat, Howard was fuming. He'd finally managed to shake Jess off by threatening to call the police, and now, more than anything, he desperately wanted to talk to Vince. He knew, however, that he wasn't in the right frame of mind, and it was also getting late. One part of his brain told him to sod the lateness, to go to Vince right now and fix things straight away, but the other part was so mortified by what had happened, and so ashamed, that all he could do was collapse onto his bed and thump his pillow in anger. He glanced at his bedside table, where the napkin with Vince's address on lay, and vowed to go and see him in the morning, when they'd both had some sleep.

Mind you, he wouldn't blame Vince if he never wanted to talk to him ever again. Which would hurt a lot, because Howard was, inexplicably, already head-over-heels. Howard sighed. No, it wasn't inexplicable. He knew why. Vince was different – he'd never met anyone like him. He was beautiful and funny and sweet and charming and didn't care what people thought of him. Okay, so they might not share the same taste in clothes or music (although, they had discovered that they both liked Bowie), but they laughed at the same things and at each other, and it was easy and comfortable. And his eyes... he'd never seen eyes so big and blue before. And that smile...

Howard was eventually pulled into a restless sleep, where all he could see was Vince slamming the door in his face, over and over again.


	5. Party

**A/N: Last chapter! Thank you again for all the reviews, and I hope you enjoy the end of the story. I've actually really enjoyed writing an AU fic, so I might plan another one sometime soon!**

**xxxx**

Vince sat on the sofa, miserably stitching sequins onto a top in a mock-up of one of his new designs. Every so often he would sigh heavily and gaze out of the window, more than once pricking himself on the needle he was holding as his concentration wavered.

Naboo and Bollo were decorating the flat – a job Vince was supposed to be doing – and when they'd finished stringing up the last of the fairy lights, both marched over to Vince and hauled him upright.

"Hey!"

"You've been moping around all day – you didn't even get dressed after your shower!" Naboo said, looking at Vince's pyjamas and taking the top and the needle and thread from his hands.

"Vince not eaten, either. Bollo notice."

"I'm fine! And I'm not hungry."

"Well, whatever – you're still supposed to be helping us set up for the party." Naboo looked at Vince sympathetically. "I'm sorry about what happened with Howard, I am. But it's Jamie's birthday, and we need to have this place ready before she gets here, which will be very soon."

"This Howard sound like ballbag anyway – not even come round to apologise."

"He's not a ballbag!" shouted Vince, who promptly turned and stormed off to his room.

"Well done, you muppet," Naboo said, scowling at Bollo.

"Sorry."

"Go and see to the cake."

xxxx

At six-thirty, Vince was still in his pyjamas. Jamie was sitting on the end of his bed, trying to coax him into getting ready, but he was insisting he'd rather stay in his room all night than join in with the party. Jamie frowned at him.

"Vince, it's my birthday."

Vince ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just..."

"I know," Jamie said, taking his hand. "But you never know, Howard might still turn up. Then you can sort everything out."

"Maybe. But maybe it's just not meant to be. I mean, look at what's happened so far – it's not very positive, is it?"

"Vince, I may only be fourteen, but I can tell when two people are meant to be together."

"Jamie..."

"Just, get dressed, yeah? You'll have fun, I promise."

Vince took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Okay."

Jamie scooted up the bed and gave him a hug. "Thank you. I'm gonna go give Bollo a hand with the food."

Vince watched as she left the room, then slowly dragged himself over to his wardrobe. Throwing open the double doors, he stood back and cast his eyes over the items of clothing, the closet full to bursting. He thought about Howard, about how he should make a big effort in case he _did _turn up; after all, he wanted to look good for him. But, if he didn't turn up, it would be a wasted effort and he'd feel even worse. He didn't want to dress to attract anyone else – he just wanted Howard. Although, maybe dressing up _would_ help to make him feel better if he did it for himself instead (and, possibly, maybe a _little _bit for Howard too, just in case). He spent a few minutes pulling out various items of clothing and holding them up against himself in the mirror, and finally settled on a pair of dark-grey jeans, which also happened to be the tightest low-rise skinny jeans he owned, and matched them with a white t-shirt with glittery pink, purple and yellow lightening bolts. He fixed his hair, adding root-booting hairspray and a gloss spray for extra shine, and then opened his window to let the fumes out before setting to work on his make-up. He lined his eyes and dabbed a little bit of blue glitter on the outside corners, swept some shimmer over his cheekbones, and glossed his lips. After spraying on his favourite scent, he shrugged on his black velvet jacket with the silver moons and stars and slipped on his white Chelsea boots, pausing to give himself one final glance in the mirror before walking out into the hall, only to come face to face with his cousin.

Jamie whistled. "Wow – that's a turnaround. Ooh, I like your glitter, can I have some? And can you paint a star over my eye?" she said, smiling prettily and holding out a small pot of emerald green face paint.

Vince rolled his eyes in mock-exasperation and took the pot. "Come on then," he said, ushering her into his room, humming slightly to the music that was blaring out of the living room, where Naboo and Bollo had been left to entertain Jamie's friends. Vince glanced at the clock on his wall – it was nearly eight. His stomach jumped slightly, but he ignored it as he set to work on decorating Jamie's face.

Afterwards, she admired his handiwork in the mirror. "You'll have to teach me to do this myself – I can never get it symmetrical."

Vince smiled, then looked down at Jamie's blue sequin dress and black tights combo. "I see I've taught you well," he said, proudly. "Although, isn't it a bit -"

"If you say short, I'll kill you. I've already had this argument with mum."

Vince smirked. "All right, keep your hair on. Come on, let's go save Naboo and Bollo from your friends."

xxxx

By ten the party was in full swing. Bollo was Djing, Vince's mates had turned up, Jamie was dancing on the coffee table with her best friend, and Naboo was chatting to fellow shaman, Pete, the two of them sharing a hookah. Everyone was having a great time.

Everyone, apart from Vince.

He _was_ trying, dancing with his friends and making up weird cocktails in the kitchen with Lauren, but he couldn't shake off the disappointment of Howard not turning up. For a while he'd kidded himself into thinking that Howard was just aiming to be fashionably late, but after two hours, Vince had finally accepted that he most probably wasn't coming.

"Vince!"

Vince spun round, his whole face lighting up – but it wasn't who he wanted to see. "All right, Liam?"

"Wicked." He held up a bottle of champagne. "For the birthday girl."

"Liam, she's fourteen! Go and put it in the kitchen." Vince shook his head and walked over to have a word with Bollo about the music. Moments later, everyone let out a delighted shriek as Rock the Casbah came on.

"Vince!" Jamie yelled down from her spot on the coffee table, "this party's awesome!"

Vince grinned, happy she was enjoying herself. He felt a bump behind him, and turned to see Liam dancing closer than was necessary. Vince rolled his eyes. Liam had been trying to get Vince to go out with him for ages, but he just wasn't interested. He was a nice guy and a good laugh, but that was as far as it went.

Liam, having clearly started drinking before arriving, flung his arms around Vince's neck and swayed against him. "You're looking very hot tonight, Vince."

"Thanks," Vince replied, trying to gently fend him off. "Hey, remember I told you about Tom? He's here somewhere. Do you wanna meet him?"

"Nah, I'd much rather dance with you," Liam smiled.

Great, Vince thought, but he gave him a friendly smile anyway. He guessed it wouldn't hurt, as long as he let Liam know that that was all it was – a dance. They moved to the music, Liam spinning Vince around and then pushing himself up against him more than Vince was comfortable with.

"Liam, I don't think -"

"Shhh," Liam said putting a finger on Vince's lips. Then he leant in, and before Vince could register what was happening, Liam was kissing him. Vince kept his mouth shut tight and tried to push him off, but he lost his balance and the two of them went crashing down onto the sofa, Liam landing on top of Vince. Vince pushed him away, but as he did, his eyes landed on the one person who couldn't have chosen a worse moment to turn up.

Howard.

Vince's heart leapt, and he disentangled himself from Liam and jumped up, but by that time Howard had already turned and disappeared down the stairs.

Jamie, from her vantage point above the other dancers, had seen Howard too. "Oh, my God! Vince, catch him, quick!

Vince ran across the room and practically threw himself down the stairs and out into the street. He spun round to see which way Howard had gone, and spotted him just as he was about to round a corner. "Howard! Howard, wait!" Vince ran after him, feet pounding on the pavement, his heart racing. "Howard, stop! Please!"

Howard did stop, but he didn't turn to look at Vince, instead waiting until the smaller man was standing in front of him.

"Howard, that wasn't what it looked like, I swear. He kissed me unexpectedly and I lost my balance and we fell down. I was trying to push him away!"

Howard's face, which had been set with an expression of blankness, visibly relaxed. Still, he feigned innocence anyway. "It's none of my business what you do – you don't have to explain yourself," he said, with a small, sad smile.

Vince looked at him desperately. "Then why did you leave?"

Howard found that he couldn't answer that without sounding like a complete idiot. Vince had obviously noticed this, because he quickly added, "I didn't think you were coming."

"I've..." Howard swallowed heavily and leant back against a shop wall. He looked tired and stressed, and Vince started to inwardly panic, thinking Howard had actually come to tell him he couldn't see him again, that he'd really left because he thought Vince was over it, so he didn't need to say anything. He felt sick; but he had to know.

"What is it? What's happened?"

Howard sighed. "I'm so sorry. I was planning to come round this morning and see you, but..."

"Go on."

"I – I ended up down the police station."

"What?!" Vince stared at him with wide eyes, and Howard felt himself burning.

"Last night, to get rid of Jess, I threatened to call the police. Well, she went one better than that and early this morning she went to the station, covered in blood, saying I'd beaten her up." Howard's voice wavered slightly, but it wasn't anger at what had happened, it was sadness and disbelief. "I was woken up at six by the police knocking on my door. She'd told them I'd gone into a rage after _she _refused to take _me _back."

Vince, more than anything, wanted to take Howard into his arms. He knew straight away that it wasn't true, but all he could do was stand there in shock.

"I didn't touch her, Vince, I swear," Howard said, his voice almost a whisper. "They – they spent all day treating me like a criminal, talking down to me and asking me over and over again why I'd done it and going on about that fact that I didn't have an alibi – I even explained to them why _I'd _broken up with _her_ in the first place, but they didn't believe me. And then finally, just before eight, Jessica's friends – doing the right thing for the first time in their lives – came down to the station and told the police Jess had made the whole thing up, that she was obsessed with me and angry that I wouldn't take her back. After she left me last night she'd gone drinking and ended up falling down some steps." Howard let himself meet Vince's gaze, his mouth twitching slightly as he tried to control his emotions. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, a tear escaping down his face. He batted it away, squeezing his eyes shut as he fought to calm himself.

Vince's eyes sparkled with unshed tears, and he took Howard's face gently in his hands. "Don't you dare be sorry. It wasn't your fault." He threw his arms around Howard's neck and pulled him into a hug. Howard reacted instantly, linking his arms around the smaller man's back and letting his head fall against his shoulder. Vince ran his hand comfortingly through Howard's hair. "Are you okay?"

Howard sniffed and pulled back a little. "I am now," he said, a small smile gracing his lips. "I would have been here earlier, but I needed to go home and sort myself out and -"

"You don't need to explain," Vince said gently, cutting him off. "I'm just glad you're here now."

Howard's smile grew and Vince returned it shyly, very aware of the fact that they still had their arms around each other.

"You look stunning. The glitter really brings out your eyes – you've got beautiful eyes."

This time, Vince grinned. "You're very sweet."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And rather cute too, I suppose," he added teasingly, his tongue between his teeth. Howard thought he looked adorable. He dropped his head slightly, his face coming closer to Vince's. Eyes locked together, Vince stood on his tiptoes, bumping Howard's nose with his own, their hot breath mingling. Then, together, they closed the gap, lips meeting gently. Vince felt his knees go weak, and was very glad of Howard's arms holding him tight, otherwise he probably would have melted to the ground in a puddle. The kiss didn't last long, Howard pulling away to judge the situation, looking at Vince nervously.

Vince smiled cheekily. "Hey, I was enjoying that." Howard grinned, and pulled Vince back to him, deepening the kiss and moaning softly when he felt Vince's tongue slide against his. His hands came up to cup Vince's face, one hand moving over his cheek and up into his hair. Vince sighed gently, wrapping his arms tighter around Howard's neck. After a while, they reluctantly pulled away for air.

"Wow," Vince breathed, opening his eyes and trying to focus on Howard's face.

Howard smiled and stroked Vince's cheek. Then he looked up, blinking as something fell in his eye. "It's raining." And it was – hard.

Vince looked around him. "Huh. I didn't even notice." He tugged on Howard's shirt collar and brought their mouths together, and they stayed that way until Vince started to shiver violently through his wet clothes. Howard took his hand and led him back to the flat, the rain pouring off of them and dripping up the stairs as they ran, giggling, up them. They pushed their way through the partygoers – Vince missing the glare Liam sent his way as they went past - and disappeared into Vince's bedroom. Once the door was shut, Howard pushed Vince up against it, kissing him passionately, Vince tangling his hands in Howard's damp hair.

"I've been thinking about this ever since I first laid eyes on you," Howard murmured against Vince's lips.

"Me too," Vince gasped, pushing Howard's jacket off his shoulders, his nimble fingers making quick work of his shirt buttons.

They undressed each other quickly, wet clothes pooling on the floor. Vince giggled as Howard swore as he tried to pull Vince's ridiculously tight trousers off, made all the more difficult now they were soaked and stuck to his skin. Finally though, they were standing there, souls bared to each other. Then their eyes met, and they rushed at each other, falling to the bed.

xxxx

Vince yawned widely before slowly opening his eyes and blinking against the sunlight. He stretched languorously, his hand coming into contact with a warm body next to him. Grinning, and trying not to burst with happiness, he rolled over and looked at Howard sleeping peacefully. After all they'd been through in the last few days, he could still hardly believe that it had all worked out, that Howard was here, in his bed. That hours before he'd been... Vince shivered blissfully as the memory of Howard making love to him washed over him. Sighing happily, he leant down and pressed his lips to the bigger man's, kissing him awake. Howard smiled against him and opened his eyes.

"Good morning." Howard mumbled, pulling Vince to him and wrapping his arms around him.

"Morning." Vince snuggled down and sighed contentedly, his hand running lightly over Howard's chest.

Their peace was quickly shattered though, as moments later there was a huge crash. Vince sat up with a groan.

"Well, that lasted long. I'd better go and see what damage has been done." He smiled at Howard and pressed a small kiss to his mouth before getting up and pulling on his boxers and a t-shirt. Padding into the living room, he was met with the sight of Jamie trying to sweep up a pile of glass on the kitchen floor.

"What happened?" he asked, sleepily.

Jamie looked up at him sheepishly. "I was trying to tidy up and accidentally knocked an empty bottle over. It fell into the others and they all..." she gestured to the floor. "It was like dominoes. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, don't worry. I'll do that – sit down before you cut yourself."

Jamie grinned and handed him the dustpan and brush. "So," she said, sitting on the arm of the sofa and swinging her legs.

"So...?"

"Oh, come on, Vince! I saw you two go into your bedroom last night. Unless he snuck out before I woke up, I'm guessing he's still in there."

"You're a nosy madam, aren't you?"

Jamie beamed. "I'm very happy for you. And see? I knew it would all be okay. What happened anyway, with..." she trailed of as she saw Howard appear in the hall. "Hello, Howard!" She said, brightly.

Howard, who had wrapped himself in Vince's dressing gown, smiled at her as he walked in. Vince looked up and giggled.

"Suits you," he said, seeing how the material had been pulled tight over Howard's bigger frame. Howard just grinned at him, and stepped towards Jamie.

"Happy late birthday - sorry I missed it," he said, handing her a small gift he'd been hiding in his hand.

Jamie tore at the paper excitedly, revealing a small jewellery box. She took the lid off, looked inside, and then threw her arms around Howard's neck. "Thank you! I love them," she said, removing the earrings that lay against the velvet bed and putting them on.

"You're welcome."

"Vince! What do you think?"

Vince put the last of the glass in the bin and walked over to her, tilting her face to the side to get a better view. "Very nice. You're a man of taste, I see."

"Obviously," Howard replied, looking straight into Vince's eyes and making him blush.

Jamie shook her head and started gathering all her stuff together.

"You're going already?"

"Yeah, mum'll be here in a minute. She's taking me shopping." She went up to Vince and hugged him. "Thank you for all my presents and the party – it was amazing. Shame you missed it. And call me later," she added, winking at him, then jumping back as he went to ruffle her hair. "Uh-uh, I've just styled it. Speaking of which, yours could do with some work."

Vince's eyes widened, and he ran over to the mirror. "Oh, my God! I'm hideous. Damn rain."

"You look fine," Howard said, watching in amusement as Vince frantically attempted to pat down his hair.

A horn sounded from outside.

"Right, I'm off," Jamie said, picking up her bags.

Vince gave her another hug. "Oh, by the way – where is everyone? Usually after a party I end up having to climb over a mound of bodies."

"I kicked them all out," Jamie stated, matter-of-factly.

Vince laughed. "Bet they loved you for that."

They said their good-byes, Howard promising to take Jamie out for lunch to make up for missing her party, and soon the boys were on their own.

"So," said Howard.

"So," replied Vince.

Howard smiled. "C'mere."

Vince sauntered towards him and wrapped his arms around him. "You look very sexy in my dressing gown."

"You look very sexy with your bed hair."

Vince scoffed. "I bloody well don't."

"Yes, you do."

"I'll look even better once I'm dressed."

"What's the point? Those trousers you wear leave little to the imagination, anyway."

"Been checking me out, have you?"

Howard grinned. "Of course," he said, placing his hands on Vince's slim hips and pulling him in for a kiss.

Moments later, Naboo emerged from his room looking more than a little worse for wear. Upon seeing the two snogging lovers, he pulled a face. "Oh, I didn't need to see that." Then he turned and disappeared back the way he came.

Howard pulled away, chuckling. "That was Naboo, I take it?"

"Yeah, don't worry about him."

Howard tucked a piece of hair behind Vince's ear and gazed down at him. "How about we sort ourselves out and go out for a late breakfast?"

"Okay," Vince said, smiling sweetly and pecking him on the lips.

"Great." Howard took his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. "Come on then, titch."

"Oi! I'm not that small."

"Sorry, little man."

Vince slapped Howard's arm playfully and pretended to sulk.

"Are you pouting at me?"

"What of it?" Vince tried to look serious, but it was quickly spoiled when the corners of his mouth tugged up.

Howard just laughed and swept Vince up in his arms, making him squeal happily. He buried his head in Howard's shoulder and kissed his neck before looking up at him with a sultry smile, his eyes dark and shining.

"How about we leave breakfast for a bit?" Vince said. Then he tilted his head and brushed his lips against Howard's ear. "You can have me for now, instead," he whispered.

Howard felt a heat surge through him, and shot into the bedroom with Vince still in his arms, kicking the door shut behind him.

xxxx

Howard couldn't believe how lucky he was. His eyes roamed over the sleeping angel next to him, his heart ready to burst. He'd been certain that Jess had ruined everything, and then when he'd seen Vince on the sofa with that other man, he'd been ready to admit defeat. He remembered how it had felt as though he'd been kicked in the stomach, and then, minutes later, how that feeling had been taken away and replaced with something that made every part of him sing out in joy; the feel of Vince in his arms, kissing him, and the relief that had run through him in that moment, was something he would never, ever forget.

Vince stirred, blinking his eyes open and smiling at Howard sleepily. "Hey."

"Hey, you."

"What time is it?"

Howard glanced over at the clock. "Just after two."

"Really? No wonder I feel so hungry." Vince's stomach growled to get the point across, and Howard laughed.

"Yeah, me too. Not surprising really," he smirked.

"Hmm." Vince stretched and then sat up. "Where you taking me then?" he asked, cheekily.

"There's a nice little place on the corner of my road, which isn't actually too far from here. They do the best pancakes."

"Mmm, pancakes." Vince kissed Howard and slid out of bed. "Come on then, get dressed."

Howard got up and retrieved his clothes from the floor, thankful that they weren't still damp, even if they were a little crumpled. Vince smiled at his rumpled state affectionately as he tried to decide on which top to wear. Howard returned it and, after dressing, wandered around the room, looking at Vince's many shiny trinkets and hats and shoes and accessories and everything else he seemed to have crammed into his room.

"Have you got enough stuff?"

"You can never have enough stuff," Vince said, finishing getting dressed and moving over to the mirror to sort out his hair.

Howard picked up a cream Stetson and walked up behind Vince, placing it atop his raven hair and hiding the bumpy bit Vince had been trying to sort out. "Beautiful," he said, admiring the contrast between black and cream.

Vince studied his reflection appreciatively. "Good choice. Is that your subtle way of telling me we have to leave right now before you starve to death?"

"Yep."

Vince laughed. "All right. But just know – I wouldn't do this for just anyone."

Howard grinned. "I'm honoured."

"And the hat won't be coming off."

Howard's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Even when I take you back to my place later on to ravish you? I can work with that."

Vince laughed again and let himself be pulled in an embrace. Howard kissed his nose, then moved and held out his hand.

"Shall we?"

Vince took it, delighting in how their hands fit together so perfectly.

They both knew it would be forever.


End file.
